In a fuel injector the piezoelectric actuator may be located in an accumulator volume which receives high pressure fuel. It is essential to prevent contact between the fuel and the actuator to prevent the actuator from suffering damage. To prevent such damage it is known to provide a sleeve around the actuator. This sleeve must be sealed to the actuator at each end to prevent the ingress of fuel and any contaminants that it may contain.